


Searching for Sun

by Burnished



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Platonic Romance, Prowl and time-space melding, Sunstreaker unable to cope, near multiverse, rebuilding of cybertron by time-space manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnished/pseuds/Burnished
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Sometimes, two broken pieces match up to form a masterpiece. -</p>
<p>Inspired by prowls-analysis on tumblr and my previous roleplays with them as Sunstreaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching for Sun

\--

 

He was essentially losing his mind.

          _His autonomy._

  
Prowl even knew that he wasn't _exactly_ all there.  
Being constantly split between unlimited realities and universes did a number on the once second-in-command.

A number of mecha claimed Prowl spoke in ways only the invalids did, Sunstreaker sought to keep Prowl from cruel misunderstandings. It seemed that many did not understand that the brilliant mind and spark behind that bright, lost gaze had created the world in which they stood in. There was no reason to subject Prowl, regardless of his clarity at the time, to such negative aspects. As the black and white Praxian was not totally lost, his attention constantly divided and overwrought by various versions of various worlds.

 

          Sunstreaker knew that Prowl, _his Prowl_ , was still in there.

* * *

 

It wasn't as if Sunstreaker instantly accept that Prowl was likely never to remain cognizant to his true position in time and space. He couldn't, at first. The twin had been lost for a long, long time as he and the ex-commander created Cybertron anew through forces of unexplained power.  
  
Regardless.  
Sunstreaker mourned greatly throughout it all, although silently, and not entirely without notice by his charge. Sunstreaker valiantly wished, still wishes, for Prowl to regain his individuality but understands it is highly unlikely. He cares for the Praxian with as much compassion as he can, as does his brother.. without Prowl, the pair surely would have deactivated.

* * *

 

Prowl mourned as well, when he could, for various reasons..  
  
He, as Sunstreaker's charge, felt like a burden. But so very grateful for the golden twin and his brother, without them.. there would be nothing. He would be entirely lost.  
He holds the ex-gladiator in great grandeur, much to Sunstreaker's distaste, due to the care and careful consideration the twin puts into him. He is broken, but still.. Sunstreaker holds onto him practically for dear life.

All in all, Prowl doesn't entirely understand just why Sunstreaker doesn't just use him like he's told the twin to. The ex-commander had recited that he is a tool to be used, that's all he is good for.

* * *

 

Torn between a multitude of infinite universes and timelines, it is his fault Prowl has to bear dying, living and surviving, killing in all one literal ventilation.  
All due to his selfishness.

He caused Prowl all this pain and suffering, he caused Prowl all his feelings of worthlessness and hopelessness.

For his own sake, he hopes that Prowl can forgive him in time. All of the selfish reasons he still keeps the ex-commander around, ignoring his wishes and still pining for the times Prowl would regain his clarity..  
He doesn't want to lose him.

 

    But everything is going to be alright.  
          It will be....  
_It has to be._

* * *

   
  
The amount of sleepless night cycles and restless days chasing down the Praxian to keep him out of harm's way surmounts to uncountable numbers.

Even as the world around them, once as blank as an artist's white canvas, blotted into life.. bots they knew were alive and milling about once again in the world the pair had brought about. Even as Prowl's stability fluctuated and his ability to concentration on the real world.. Sunstreaker treasures quiet nights like these in their quarters.  
  
Resting under the blankets of the berth. Prowl, _his Prowl_ , looking at him with a certainty that no other Prowl could ever imitate.

Sunstreaker looks down at him, gently reaching out to let war-roughened fingertips smooth over silver face plating. The ex-Commander fishing out his arm from under the blankets to reach for Sunstreaker's hand, gripping tightly as he knew he would eventually lack this clarity.. only to face entire universes-worth of material.. never stopping.. only to go through it again, moment after moment.

Prowl vented a shaky sigh as Sunstreaker leaned down to press his lips to the Praxian's hand, weary and worn.. the golden twin only had to imagine his his days with Prowl were limited now.  
  
How he wished things were different, _still_.  
  
Sideswipe took his place on the berth next to Prowl, beckoning his golden counterpart to join them. It wasn't long until hands smoothed over plating, chaste kisses exchanged between the three of them, sandwiching the black and white mech between them in a secure embrace.

Sunstreaker had to treasure every moment like this, he was never sure how many more they would have left...

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a few older roleplays and a Prowl (tumblr- prowls-analysis) that I deeply wish I had the capacity to roleplay with once again.
> 
> Relationships are strictly platonic, but very heavily on romanticizing them.


End file.
